


valentine surprises

by ahjusshi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, GTOP, M/M, Valentine’s Day, cute asf, jiyong is salty, mwntions of youngbae and his wife, old, soft, they’re in love, vips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: jiyong was bitter when he still hadn’t gotten his valentine’s day gift (yet)





	valentine surprises

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old fic of mine that i posted on wattpad for vday and decided to post it on here as well ! 
> 
> i also edited it some from last year, so it’s less cringey lol

Frowning, Jiyong looked Seunghyun up and down as he ate. The members were all gathered together, eating dinner before they parted ways for the night. They hadn't seen each other in awhile and decided to catch up while having a meal.

 

Jiyong was glad to catch up with all his friends, but the thing—or person—that annoyed him was Seunghyun. It was the fourteenth of February, so where was his gift?

 

Jiyong expected it when he gave his present to him, but all he got in return was a kiss on the forehead. Then, he expected it later in the day, but he still hasn't got it.

 

Did he forget?

 

Seung Hyun was a busy man, having an acting career on top of a music career. But did he really forget the fourth important day, following their anniversary and birthdays? Either way, Jiyong was annoyed.

 

"I've missed eating together." Seunghyun spoke up.

 

The others hummed in agreement as Jiyong sighed. Did he actually forget?

 

"What's wrong, Ji?" Youngbae questioned from beside him.

 

Jiyong looked up at his best friend before quickly changing asking, "Isn't your girlfriend angry, Bae?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It is Valentine's Day." Jiyong pointed out, glancing at Seunghyun, "she must be really annoyed that you’re here instead.”

 

Seunghyun continued eating, not showing any reaction which irritated Jiyong even more.

 

"No," Youngbae answered, bring back Jiyong’s focus, "we decided to meet up after this."

 

"What are you going to do?" Daesung asked and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Seungri whistled when Youngbae blushed, making the whole table laugh.

 

Jiyong smiled lovingly at his best friend. He was happy that his closest friend was so happy.

 

"Shouldn't we leave now, if you want to meet your girlfriend on time?" Seungri asked, winking at Youngbae before looking over at Jiyong and quickly averting his eyes to Seunghyun, "and we should give our other couple some privacy."

 

Seunghyun chuckled. “Fuck off, Ri."

 

 

•

 

 

The members all left the restaurant, waving goodbyes. Jiyong started walking towards his vehicle, but a hand stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting him around.

 

"Ji."

 

Jiyong froze when he heard his boyfriend's voice and quickly looked at the ground. "What?"

 

Jiyong felt Seunghyun squeeze his hand. "Ji, come with me—to my house."

 

God damn his sexy voice, Jiyong cursed. "And why should I?"

 

"Because," Seunghyun replied, tilting his head down to catch a glimpse of Jiyong's face, "I have something to show you."

 

Was it his Valentine's Day present? Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun, each instantly making eye contact. "What is it?"

 

"A surprise," Seunghyun grinned before stealing a quick kiss, "let's go."

 

 

•

 

Jiyong excitedly stepped out of his car and ran up to Seunghyun. He grabbed his arm tightly as they walked up the driveway to the front porch. They had came individually due to Jiyong not wanting to leave his car at the restaurant.

 

"What kind of surprise did you prepare for me?" Jiyong asked, squeezing Seunghyun’s arm.

 

"It's not going to be a surprise if I told you," his lover replied, opening the door to his house, "hopefully a good one, though."

 

Jiyong quickly stepped inside, trading his shoes for slippers. He ran into the living room, but it looked as it usually did. There wasn't anything in the main room, so maybe another room?

 

"So, where's this surprise you're going to show me?" Jiyong looked back at Seunghyun, who had just come into the room.

 

Seunghyun smiled, rolling his eyes at his overly eager boyfriend, and took Jiyong's hand in his, leading them to a room located at the back of his house.

 

"Why here?" Jiyong asked curiously.

 

"You'll see."

 

Seunghyun opened the door before quickly stepping aside so Jiyong could walk in. The room was clean and held no furniture excluding the canvases that hung on the walls. They weren't just canvases though, they were pictures, paintings, and drawings fans had made of them together. There were thousands, covering every inch of the white wall. Jiyong was speechless, but somehow muttered, "Hyun..."

 

"Ji, G-Dragon, GD, Kwon Jiyong," Seunghyun spoke up, making Jiyong turn around and focus on him, "whoever you want to be right now, I want you to know that you make me feel something else no one has ever made me feel before; I want you to know that I want to bring you happiness and warmth, as you do to me; I want you to know how you make me feel every time you're happy, angry, sad, or even annoyed; I want you to know, Ji, that I want to wake up to your face every morning and hold you in my arms every night we as sleep.

 

Jiyong, I want you to know that I love you; I want you to know that I want to shout out to the world, to our fans, that we're together. Though we can't do that just yet, let us do this instead. Kwon Jiyong, please move in with me?"

 

 

Jiyong managed a laugh, letting a few free tears stream down his face. "For a second there, I thought you were about to propose."

 

 

Seunghyun chuckled, walking up to Jiyong and wiping his tears for him. "Sorry if you were anticipating it. It'll be better than this, I promise."

 

 

"I'm glad you're wanting to marry me," Jiyong giggled, sniffling before cutely beaming at Seunghyun, "I want to marry you too."

 

 

Seunghyun smiled, leaning down and kissing the younger on the lips. Jiyong smiled into the kiss, stopping the two from continuing.

 

 

"So, what's your answer?" Seunghyun leaned his forehead against Jiyong's as his hands searched for his lovers.

 

 

"Hmm," Jiyong replied, as Seunghyun intertwined their hands together, "get me some chocolate and flowers and then I'll give you an answer, deal?"

 

 

"Deal," Seunghyun grinned, leaning in to kiss Jiyong again.

 

 

"I love you too, Seunghyun."


End file.
